warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:SniperGhost/Archive 1
Dude back it off a bit, u arent an admin and are going to rub people the wrong way if you continue on this crusade of yours... theres a couple issues with your heralds article you need to fix before you attack other authors about theirs... --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 16:17, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Spellcheck. Re: Joint Writing }} Re:Collab Theres a lot of chat bubbles aren't there? Point one why I'm making a speech box. --Lither 06:05, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Artwork Actually, it's the Pre-Heresy Emperor's Children in that drawing. However, there's nothing in our rules that states we can't use official artwork in our articles and work around it's official uses; I would know as I am an admin. Many people have viewed this article and I've never received complaints about it before. Thanks for the concern, however. KuHB1aM 20:09, May 25, 2010 (UTC) 1,000+ articles and regular vandalisms before you can even consider to be one. --Lither 23:31, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Fail Troll is Epic Fail His name is part of a long running joke. --Lither 23:24, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Space Dragon talk page First off Sniper, saying to another author "please rectify this problem. Thanks" in that formal manner comes across as an order. This is not ur place, it is the place of Kuh, Run4, Seer, BB and Vegas to say things such as this. If someone creates something like a second founding chapter its nothing to point out the rule but to ask them to rectify the problem is stepping out of line. Secondly as I stated the author in question has not placed a specific founding on the chapter. Unless they decide to make it a first or second founding chapter there is no anti canon issue. As you should know, as it is 40k basics, a new chapter is generally formed from the stored Gene-seed tithed from existing chapters which means it is actually possible for the Salamanders to have later founding successor chapters --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 13:40, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Gonna have to disagree with that one; the Adeptus Mechanicum regularly takes up percentages of gene-seed to monitor Astartes Chapters and to store gene-seed either with the purpose of creating new succeeding chapters or rebuilding a Chapter that was destroyed. KuHB1aM 01:30, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Like I said Sniper... now concede you are wrong as it is not only myself but also an admin backing me up on this point. Tithes are taken from Chapters and are stored within vaults by the Mechanicum after being checked for corruption. You have now been proven wrong so please do not badger the author in regards to this issue and please ensure you check your facts thoroughly before arguing with myself or others over a subject, it only frustrates me --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 09:38, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Check out Storm Giants and Black Dragons, both are speculated to be successors of the Salamanders. Each Company of the Salamanders consists of a higher number of marines with the exception of the Scouts who number at only 60. 120 in each of the other 6 companies, that places the numbers at 780. No official reason has been released as to why this is so but speculation is possible that perhaps it is to do with tradition, just as the Space Wolves consist of 13 Great Companies following tradition. Think up a million reasons but due to the lack of info nothing is anti-canon unless GW release more --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 13:02, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Black Angels Inquisitors are the ultimate authority. They can demand the creation of a Chapter to help control a threat, but the Chapter itself is an autonomous entity (the Inquisitor can still pull the strings though. I don't doubt that it's a huge stretch, but there's very little an Inquisitor can't do. //--''Run4My Talk'' 16:50, June 8, 2010 (UTC) It's explicitly stated that the High Lords of Terra aren't above the Inquisitors. The Chapter and Inquisitor went rogue, that's where the NCF stuff comes in - and ceases to be NCF once they're beyond Imperial Rule. //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:33, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Oh? And why should I give everything you demand to you? --Lither 22:37, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Look, man, I'm sorry for coming across all aggressive and all, but I've been suffering from severe insomnia - I get three hours of sleep each night at best - and that question has been grating on a nerve for a while now. So far, the most probable answer I have is that it was an attempt by the C'tan to erase psychic abilities from the Eldar race as a whole, or as a random mutation. My apologies again for the outburst. --Lither 11:43, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Well, he most certainly was born after Slaanesh woke up, as being a blank he has no soul to replenish and grow younger by devouring others. I just need to get my head around these specific dates. --Lither 22:38, June 9, 2010 (UTC) No prob. Patriot398 14:47, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Thank you :) Patriot398 23:55, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Death Before Dishonor If you want to talk about it, leave messages here. Induction Afterwards, Necrus said. --Lither 09:56, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Sure thing. I'll be glad to. I'll have to wait a little while, though. --Lither 02:14, June 23, 2010 (UTC)